Naruto: HS Days
by Princess Alicia 1990
Summary: I'M STILL ALICIA! MY ACCOUNT'S LOCKED! I CHANGE THIS A LITTLE! THIS IS ALL ABOUT SCHOOL, ROMANCE AND FRIENDSHIP?IN MY STORY NARUTO AND SASUKE IS THE HEARTTHROB AROUND KONOHA. AND THE MAIN FEMALES ARE HINATA AND SAKURA! THERE'S NO VILLAIN AROUND HERE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS! I DON'T NEED REVIEWS! I'LL BE HAPPY IF THE READERS IS HAPPY WITH MY STORY! BUT I'LL BE MORE HAPPY IF I GET REVIEWS
1. The Mysterious Person

ALICIA: HEY GUYS! AS YOU READ AT THE SUMMARY MY ACCOUNT'S LOCKED SO... I'LL START AT THE NEW CHAPTER AGAIN! AND I THINK THAT CHANGING IT TO 1990 IS OKAY! SO I CHANGE IT TO PRINCESS ALICIA 1990! ANYWAYS I DID A FEW CHANGES (SUMMARY)! ENJOY!

One day...  
There's a boy who has blond hair and blue eyes! He is one of the Heartthrob around Konoha. He is thinking where to go! So then he go straight to his favorite Ramen Shop.

15 minutes later...  
He arrived at the Ramen Shop. He grinned and entered it. "Pops!" he said. "Oh! Naruto!" the owner said. "Okay! Extra Large!" Naruto said. "Okay, okay!" the owner said while laughing.

30 minutes later...  
"Uwooooh! I'm full! The best Ramen ever!" Naruto said. "Thanks Pops!" Naruto added. "Okay! You're like my son anyways!" the owner said. "Oh, by the way! Be careful always 'kay? I feel like someone's following you!" the owner added. "Come on Pops! Who'd do such a thing?" Naruto said. "I don't know but what I know is that you should be careful!" the owner replied. "Here's the payment and... I'll take your advice!" Naruto said. Naruto leaved the Ramen Shop. He's planning on going to the arcade. But then he saw his watch. "Oh! It's this time already! Better do it tomorrow then!" he thought and sighed. He walked through South. (Because that's the way to his house.) But then he heard the bushes rustle. He twirled around and shouted "Who's there?!" but no one answered. "Picking a fight, eh? Just COME out already!" he shouted. He didn't recieved a reply again. Then Naruto walk... walk... walk... RUN!

20 minutes later...  
"What was it? Ghost? Person? No... the follower that Pops is talking about! No... I'll be safe in school...YEAH! School's the day after tomorrow...then there won't be a problem! Haha!" he thought. "I'll sleep! I'm tired!" he thought. Then he put his blanket over him and slept.

ALICIA: HAHA GREAT! THANKS FOR READING THIS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WAIT FOR TOMORROW'S COVER OF THIS! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW ALSO!


	2. The Revelation of the Follower

ALICIA:HEY-IO! DID YOU SEE THE COVER? AWESOME? FOR ME? YES! IT'S 11:15 PM IN THE PHILIPINES! THIS IS CHAPTER 2! ENJOY! OH...AND ALEXIS... THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW... I LIKE IT!

Next Day...  
"Naruto!"  
"Huh...? Who is it?" Naruto said.  
"Please...don't tell me you've just woken up! We have Kareoke Party,remember?"  
"Oh SHIT!" Naruto shouted while hurrying to the bathroom.  
"You're so hopeless! Sometimes... I wonder how Hinata fell for you..."

15 minutes later...  
"Sorry to keep you waiting...HUH?" Naruto said. "Don't HUH me bastard!" the person said. "Okay... lead the way Sakura-chan..." Naruto said. "You better behaved!" Sakura said. Sakura has pink hair that is pulled down and has headband that keeps her forehead shown.

20 minutes later...  
"Damn it! Why so hot?" Naruto said irritated. "Hush it! It's not that hot! It's spring tomorrow anyways!" Sakura said. "True... April 1, huh? Start of my highschool life!" Naruto said in delightment. "Are you the only one? HEY! Me too and everyone else!" Sakura said. "Move it..."  
"Huh? Hey! Sheesh this guy's getting on my nerves!" Naruto thought. "Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted while blushing. Sasuke has black hair and is spiky on the back. "Who'll thought this guy'll show up late?" Naruto teased. "Sorry, but...aren't you the same?" Sasuke replied. "Why you-" "Let's...head inside?" Sakura said before Naruto could finish his word.

1 hour later...  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto bid goodbye. Then he run West. *Rustle* "Eh? What? What? The follower?" Naruto thought. "Game! I'm full of energy! Don't take me easily!" Naruto shouted.  
"Fine... I give up!"  
"Eh? So...you're revealing your face?" Naruto said.  
"Yes..."  
"Oh boy..." Naruto said while shocked. " KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto shouted. "Yes... I'm here to investigate you for tomorrow...and also your lifestyle..." Kakashi said. Kakashi has white hair. He has bangs on his left eye to cover it. "Oh...please don't scare me like that! I'll be fine! Thanks for the concern!" Naruto said relieved. "I know...and...I'm sorry!" Kakashi said. "Forgiven!" Naruto said. "Haha..." Kakashi laughed. "Bye then!" Naruto bid goodbye. "Sure...see you tomorrow!" Kakashi said.

ALICIA:GREAT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I ADVANCED THE CHAPTER DIDN'T I? PLEASE WAIT FOR MY UPDATE! HAVE A GREAT DAY! HEHE...


	3. The Start of the School

ALICIA:HI! HERE I AM! GONNA UPDATE! HAHA! ANYWAYS... HERE IS IT! CHAPTER 3! ENJOY!

Next Day...  
*Ring* "Eh? What time is it?" Naruto asked hisself. "Oh...7,huh? Better get up!" Naruto said. Naruto stretched and fold his blanket. (He's not a pig in my story...)

15 minutes later...  
Naruto finished wearing his uniform. (His uniform is the same as the cover...without the spiral on his jacket and head. His hair is down like when he doesn't have bandana!) Naruto picked up his toasted bread,locked his door and run.

30 minutes later...  
Naruto reached the hill to his school so he just walked. "Yo bro! Nice uniform!" said by a man. "Killer Bee-senpai..." Naruto said. "Come on, no need for senpai! Just bro!" Killer Bee said. "But, we're at school!" Naruto replied. "Oh! Right!" Killer Bee replied. Killer Bee as all you know is super tanned! He has white hair. The style is...(Can't describe but at least you guys know him, right?) "Oh...you look nice in your uniform!" Sakura said while amazed. "Right?" Naruto said with delightment. "Well that's my bro!" Killer Bee said. "I'm sure Hinata will really fall more for you!" Sakura said. "What? Pardon?" Naruto said. "Oh... It's nothing..." Sakura said.

5 minutes later...  
"Well...my building's this way...see you later bro!" Killer Bee bid goodbye. "Let's see the classrom list!" Sakura adviced. "Right!" Naruto said.

10 minutes later...  
"Damn... Sasuke-kun's the other section!" Sakura said while disappointed. "It's okay Sakura! You also have Naruto anyways, one of the Heartthrob! Ino comforted. "That dumbass? I'll be with Sai than him!" Sakura said. "No way! He's mine!" Ino said angrily. "*Sigh* Right..." Sakura sighed. "Oh! Naruto!" Ino said. "Hmmmm?" Naruto said. "What are you eating?" Ino asked. "I don't know! I just tried it! But it's good! Want a bite?" Naruto offered. "No... I'm on a diet! But,thanks for the offer!" Ino replied. "'Kay!" Naruto said. "Go back to your seats! Let's start this!"  
"Eh?"Naruto said.  
"Hm? Oh I have the dumbass!"  
"Hey! Who teached my dad? Isn't you? So I got this dumbass attitude from my dad! Why are you so full of yourself?" Naruto asked while irritared.  
"Sit your ass down! Okay! I'm your homeroom teacher! My name's Jiraiya! Let's have a wonderful year!" Jiraiya said. "Noooo! I don't wanna be with you!" Naruto shouted. "Shut your fucking mouth! I didn't chose this! It's that bitch Tsunade!" Jiraiya complained. "How am I gonna survived this loudmouth Sensei?" Naruto thought.

ALICIA:OKAY! I ADMIT THAT JIRAIYA'S A LOUD MOUTH! HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE WAIT FOR MY UPDATE! 


	4. A Lunch of Love in the Air

ALICIA:GUYS! I UPLOAD PICTURES OF THE CHARACTERS HERE! (NOT ALL 'CAUSE EVERYBODY'S NOT SHOWN YET!) (THE SHOWN ONLY) JUST CHECK MY PROFILE AND GO TO IMAGES! ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Lunch Time...  
"*Sigh*" Naruto sighed. "U-Ummmmm..." said by a person. "Hmm?" Naruto said. "Would you like t-to eat with me?" the person said. "Really?!" Naruto said with delightment. "Y-You can also eat m-my bento" the person said. "Really?! That's a big help! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said with delightment. "I-It's a pleasure...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said while blushing. Hinata has black hair and has bangs and it's long hair.

10 minutes later...  
"Woah...It's so windy here!" Naruto said while amazed. "Y-Yeah..." Hinata nodded. "So? Let me see your bento!" Naruto said while grinning. "O-Okay..." Hinata said while blushing. "Do you have fever? You're red!" Naruto said while concerned. Naruto touched the forehead of Hinata. Hinata then turned red as a tomato. "W-What? You turned more red than before!" Naruto said. "I-I'm fine! Thank...you!" Hinata said. "Okay?" Naruto said. "Let's eat!" Naruto said. "Yeah..." Hinata said.

ALICIA:HOW SWEET OF OUR MAIN CHARACTER! HEHE! IF THE NARUTOXSAKURA FANS ARE READING THIS... SORRY BUT I THINK NARUHINA IS MUCH BETTER! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! WAIT FOR MY UPDATE! 


	5. All Lovey-Dovey in the Movies

ALICIA:REMEMBER THE LUNCH? THIS TIME IT'S AFTER SCHOOL! PLEASE ENJOY THIS!

After Lunch...  
"Okay! Normal Classes starts tomorrow! Let's have an wonderful ending day!"Jiraiya said.  
"Stand! Bow!"  
"Hey! Let's all hangout at a Kareoke!" Ino suggested. "Well...kinda boring...it's always Kareoke!" Sakura sighed. "Then...where?" Ino asked. "Let's ask the others!" Sakura said. "Yep!" Ino agreed.

5 seconds later...  
"Oh! How about...an dog shop?" a person said. "That's not what they like! That's what you,Kiba like!" Ino shouted. "Hmmmm...true..."Naruto said. "Movies?" Naruto asked. "That's it!" Ino agreed.

30 minutes later...  
"It's so tiring to go down at a hill..." Hinata said. "Uh-huh!" a girl said. "What are we gonna watch?" Ino asked. "Something scary?" Sakura suggested. "Okay..." Ino agreed. "I'll decide the seating arrangements!" Ino said while having an evil grin.

5 minutes later...  
"Understand?! Hinata with Naruto! Sakura with Sasuke! Etc.!" Ino shouted. "Nmmmmm...not a bad show!" Naruto said. Then a ghost came out. All the girls screamed. While the boys laughed. But...Hinata did something the same goes for Ino and Sakura. Hinata hugged Naruto. Sakura to Sasuke. Ino to Sai. The girls blushed and the boys are shocked. But they let go of it while watching the movies.

1 hour latet...  
"Haha...not scary at all!" Naruto laughed. "Hmmmm. 


	6. Pictures of Embarassment

ALICIA:VERY...WELL...LET'S GO TO CHAPTER 6! ENJOY!

Next Day...  
"OMG! I just hugged Sai!" Ino screamed. "No no! Me too!" Sakura said. "What about you Hinata?" Ino asked. "Yeah..." Hinata replied while blushing. "What's wrong with you girls? You're screaming again!" Naruto said. "Hush! Just shut up! Take care of the girls in the other classes!" Ino said. "Guess...so..." Naruto agreed. Naruto left Ino's circle and Hinata frowned. Ino noticed Hinata's frown. "S-Sorry Hinata!" Ino apologized. "Eh? F-For what?" Hinata asked. "You know...about Naruto leaving..."Ino replied. "Eh? I-It's okay..."Hinata said. "But you're frowning!" Sakura said. "Hmmm..."Hinata mumbled. "Okay! Seats! Let's start the homeroom!" Jiraiya shouted. "We'll have pictures! Of embarassment!" Jiraiya added. "Hmmm? Sounds interesting!' Naruto said. "I wish Sasuke-kun's here..." Sakura wished. "And Sai too!" Ino said. "Okay! This is...Naruto's!" Jiraiya showed the picture to the class. "Waaah! That's me when we losed in our basketball game!" Naruto shouted. "Why do you have that?" Naruto asked. "Of course! I'm your coach!" Jiraiya said. "Yeah..." Naruto said. "Moving on!" Jiraiya said. He showed again. "Noooo! That's me when I tripped!" Sakura shouted. "Yes... Okay next!" Jiraiya shouted. He showed again. "Ahhh! That's me when I fell down a tree!" Ino shouted. "Husssh!" Jiraiya said. Jiraiya showed again. "Ahhhh... t-that's me when I bumped into a post light!" Hinata said while blushing. Jiraiya showed more until the next homeroom.

ALICIA:OKAY! UP TO HERE FIRST! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! WAIT FOR MY UPDATE! 


	7. Can I Borrow You

ALICIA:HEY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED 6! I THINK I'M HAVING SHORT STORIES! SORRY! BUT I CAB SYNC 4 ONLY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! LET'S GO! CHAP~TER 7!

After Class...  
"T-That's so embarrasing!" Ino said. "Yeah...I thought no one in this world shall know that I tripped over a SMALL stone!" Sakura shouted. "Well...frankly me...too!" Hinata said. "Excuse me!" Naruto said. "Naruto?" Ino said. "Can I borrow Hinata fir a while?" Naruto asked. With those words Hinata felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "It's Naruto!" Ino whispered. "Yeah..." Sakura whispered also. "Of course! She's so FREE!" Ino shouted. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes!" Ino said. "So...Hinata...can I borrow you?" Naruto asked. "Well..." Hinata mumbled.

ALICIA:UP TO HERE FIRST! I WANT TO PUT A WAIT! TO OTHERS! HEHE! WELL MOST LIKELY YOU GUYS KNOW THE ANSWER! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I'LL UPDATE AT 3 OR SOMETHING PM! (PHILIPINES)! 


	8. Let Me Try

ALICIA: HERE IS 8 FOR YA GUYS! ENJOY!

"Well..." Hinata mumbled. "Yeah? Yeah?" Naruto said. "I-I can't!" Hinata said. "Ehhhhh?!" Ino shouted while shocked. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Well...I think she want to stay with you guys!" Naruto said. "See you tomorrow!" Naruto bid goodbye. Naruto left the classroom and Hinata watched him. "Hey!" Ino shouted. "What did you do?!" Ino asked. "You love him yet...you declined him?" Ino said. "Your chance slipped away now..." Sakura said. "Yeah.. " Ino agreed. "No! I want to protect him from Neiji!" Hinata said. "R-Right!" Ino agreed. "He gets irritated when Hinata is with Naruto!" Sakura said. "Hmmm..." Ino mumbled.

Next Day...  
"Hey!" Ino shouted. "What?" Naruto asked. "Ask her again!" Ino said. "What? Who?" Naruto asked. "Right! He's handsome but dumbass!" Ino thought. "Hinata!" Ino said. "Hmmm...? She declined isn't it?" Naruto said. "No! Try! You must!" Ino said. "...Sure..." Naruto said.

Classroom...  
"Please!" Naruto said while bowing. "Ummmm..." Hinata said.

ALICIA:*SOB* REALLY! HINATA! YOU CARE FOR NARUTO BY SAYING NO! WELL ANYWATS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I'LL UPDATE AT 7 PM? (PHILIPINES) 


	9. A Big Yes

ALICIA:HOH! HERE I AM! CHAPTER 9!

"Ummm..." Hinata said. "I can't..." Hinata said. "Nooo! Hinata! What's wrong? Naruto himself would know about Neiji! I'm sure he prepared!" Ino shouted. "Is that...true?" Naruto asked. "Eh? Y-Yes!" Hinata said. "Geez! You should say so earlier! As Ino said...yes! I did prepare for Neiji!" Naruto said. "Let me ask again!" Naruto added. "No need!" Hinata said. "It's a big YES!" Hinata said while grinning. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yep!" Hinata said. "Then meet me at the lockers after school!" Naruto said and taked his seat. "Well...a happy ending?" Ino asked. "Yep! Thanks to you guys!" Hinata said. "Geez! You're so cuuuuute!" Ino hugged Hinata. "Ehhh?" Hinata said in confusion. "Let me join!" Sakura shouted and joined in hugging Hinata.

5 minutes later...  
"What's this?" Jiraiya asked. "Shut up! Go teach us already!" Sakura said. "Then go back to your seats! Mwahahahaha!" Jiraiya said while leaving them. "Forget about him and have joy with your date with Naruto!" Sakura said. "Yep!" Hinata agreed.

ALICIA:HI GUYS!HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! HINATA SAID YEP ON WHAT SAKURA SAID THAT HINATA IS HAVING A DATE ELWITH NARUTO! HAHA! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! 


	10. Enemy Encountered

ALICIA:HERE'S 10! ENJOY!

Mall...  
"Oh! Hinata this way!" Naruto shouted while pointing West. "Okay..." Hinata said while running to him. "So...Naruto-kun wants me with him because of an homework,huh? It's kinda depressing but I'm happy that I can help Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled. "Hey! Hinata! Don't look down! Just straight! You'll bump into people!" Naruto shouted. "R-Right!" Hinata shouted and move towards Naruto. "Nice!" Naruto said while grinning. "Hehe..." Hinata laughed.

20 minutes later...  
"Oh! We're here!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hmmmm...?" Hinata said. "Ah! It's Karin-chan!" Hinata said. "You're close?" Naruto asked. "Ah? No! No!" Hinata said. "What? Love birds?" Karin said while moving towards Naruto and Hinata. "No! No way!" Naruto said. Hinata felt that her heart has been broken into pieces when she heard Naruto said "No Way!". "Y-Yes...there's no...way..." Hinata said. "Oh...broken hearted?" Karin said. "Eh?" Hinata said. "Hey! Don't insult Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "Fine...but isn't it fun this way?" Karin said. "Bye-bye!" Karin said. "I have a bad...feeling..." Hinata mumbled. "What?" Naruto asked. "Nothing!" Hinata said.

ALICIA:ENEMY ENCOUNTERED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE WAIT FOR MY UPDATE! I'LL TELL YOU MY SCHEDULE! I HAVE A 5 WEEK SCHOOL! BUT... ONLY MONDAY,WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY! TUESDAY AND THURSDAY IS OKAY! OH! AND SATURDAY AND SUNDAY IS ALSO FINE! IF IT'S MONDAY,WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY I'LL UPDATE AT 3 PM AND 7 PM ONLY. BUT IF IT'S TUESDAY,THURSDAY,SATURDAY AND SUNDAY IT'S 9 AM, 3 PM ,7 PM! HEHE! OH YEAH! ALL PHILIPINES TIME! 


	11. The Plan

ALICIA:SORRY! IT'S 4! I DIDN'T NOTICE THE TIME! ANYWAYS HERE'S 11 FOR YA! ENJOY!

Next Day...  
"Please!" Hinata said. "Okay! I'm in the mood for doing something!" Ino shouted. "Huh? What something?" Naruto asked. "Go away you piece of shit! This a girl's bussines!" Ino said. Ino noticed that Hinata is about to cry. "No! I mean piece of meat!" Ino exclaimed. "Am I edible...?" Naruto asked. "Uh...body! Yes! Your body!" Ino said nervously. "Oh...?" Naruto said. "Yes! Just go away!" Ino said. "Hoh...this is getting funny!" Sakura said while giggling. "Woooh! That dumbass is away!" Ino said relieved. "H-He's not a dumbass!" Hinata said. "For you!" Ino teased. "Anyways tomorrow's good?" Sakura asked. "Yep! Sunday!" Ino said.

Next Day...  
"Sooo..." Sakura said. "Why need the boys?!" Sakura shouted. "Well...at my plan...Karin...likes Sasuke-kun...am I wrong?" Ino said. "No! Not at all!" Sai said smiling. "Oh really!" Ino said. Then Ino and Sai became lovey-dovey! "Ah...the atmosphere of lovebirds!" Sakura said in a tone of like boring. "Well...the plan?" Sasuke asked. "Ah! Yes! Then Sakura I'll rely this on you!" Ino handed out a paper. "Good luck Sakura!" Ino said. "Good luck!" Sai said. "Good luck Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Good luck Sa-chan!" Hinata said. "Hinata,you too?!" Sakura shouted. "I'm in your care..." Sasuke said. "*Sob*... DAMN IT!" Sakura shouted.

ALICIA:WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WAIT OF WHAT'S WRITTEN ON THE PAPER AT 7 PM! 


	12. Commence Operation

ALICIA:GUYS! SORRY IF I UPDATED AT 9 PM! I'M PREPARING FOR MY SCHOOL TOMORROW! WAAAHHHH! ANYWAYS I FINISHED IT FAST SO I COULD UPDATE! ENJOY THIS!

"Woah! She's not nervous!" Ino said amazed. "Well...she like Sasuke-kun after all..." Sai said. "True..." Naruto agreed. "Hello? Oh! Karin babe!" Ino said over the cellphone. "BABE?!" Naruto,Hinata and Sai thought shocked. "Yeah...uh-huh! Hoho! Yes please come at an ice cream store on the Park 15 please!" Ino said while having an evil grin. "Devil..." the three thought again.

Meanwhile with Sakura...  
"Damn it! I'm happy that I can do these things with Sasuke-kun...but...this is so exaggerating!" Sakura thought while looking at the paper. "So...what's the plan?" Sasuke asked. "Well...1). Hold onto his arm, 2). Hugged him and 3). Kiss him on the cheek..." Sakura said while blushing. By hearing those words Sasuke turned into a stone or has been petrified. "S-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said.

Meanwhile with Ino...  
"That bastard! What's wrong with my plan?" Ino said. "What's that paper anyway?" Naruto asked. "The plan!" Ino said. "I know! I mean...the contents!" Naruto said. "1). Hold onto the guy's arm, 2). Hug him and 3). Kiss him on the cheek!" Ino said. "Oh...who woudn't be a stone to that?" Naruto said. "Poor Sasuke-kun!" Sai said. "You too Sai?" Ino said. "Well for now... Sakura!" Ino shouted. "Hmmm?" Sakura said while she turned to Ino. "When Karin's here it's 'Commence Operation', okay?" Ino shouted. Sakura give Ino a thumbs-up. "She's here!" Hinata shouted.

ALICIA:OKAY! I HAVE TO SLEEP EARLY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! I'LL UPDATE AT 3 PM! GOOD NIGHT! 


	13. Karin is Irritated

ALICIA:SORRY! I JUST GOT HOME! ANYWAYS! HERE'S 13! ENJOY!

"She's here!" Hinata shouted. "Hide! Bushes!" Ino commanded. "Hm? Where's my partner? I thought this a double-date?" Karin said irritated. "Well...he...might be late?" Sakura said. "Let"s wait for 30 minutes...if he didn't come let's proceed to the store." Sasuke said. "Yep!" Sakura said.

Ino...  
"There will be a boy?" Naruto asked. "No! That's obviously a lie! Hoho!" Ino said with an evil grin.

30 minutes later... (Sakura)  
"Okay!" Let's go to the store!" Sakura said.

10 minutes later...  
"Hrmmm..." Sakura thought. "So...are you two...going out...?" Karin asked irritated. "Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked. "SERIOUSLY?!" Karin shouted irritated and shocked. " Then...hold his arm!" Karin comanded irritated. Sakura hold Sasuke's arm and hugged it. "Tch! Hug his body!" Karin commanded irritated. Sakura hug Sasuke's body. "K-K-Kiss h-h-him!" Karin commanded jealous and irritated. Then Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek.

Ino...  
"Kyaaaaa! Did you guys saw that?!" Ino asked. "Yes..." Naruto said. "We..." Sai said. "Did..." Hinata said. "*Sigh* I'm happy for Sakura!" Ino smiled.

Sakura...  
"What?!" Karin shouted irritated and full of jealous. "W-Why not lips?" Karin asked irritated. "I'm...not... I'm too young!" Sakura said. "Oh really?" Karin said irritated. Sakura nodded nerviously. "This isn't over yet!" Karin thought angrily.

ALICIA:THIS IS OVER NOW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I'LL UPDATE AT 7!  



	14. A Knight in Shining Armor

ALICIA:HEY! THIS IS 13! ENJOY!

"This isn't over yet" Karin thought angrily and irritared.

Ino...  
"She's pissed off! She's pissed off!" Ino laughed and teased."She's rooling on the grass..." the three thought.

Sakura...  
"What? You're not eating?" Sakura asked. "Ah! I'm full just watching you two!" Karin said having a fake smile. "Okay..." Sakura said. "Something's not right!" Sasuke thought.

Ino...  
"Oh god! Tell me it's a lie!" Ino laughed. "Our leader is so stupid..." the three thought.

Sakura...  
"Oh? What's wrong?" Sakura said. "Well...I'm going home! Hehe! It'll be bad to interupt a lovely atmosphere!" Karin said having a fake smile. "Oh...bye-bye!" Sakura bid goodbye. "Okay!" Karin said.

Ino...  
"Hahahahahaha! She can't handle it!" Ino laughed. "We need a hospital..." the three thought. "Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Hrnnmm?" Ino said. "Are you crying?" Sakura asked. "Tears of laughter!" Ino said. "Oh...okay!" Sakura said. "Anyways...I think Karin-chan will be attacking soon..." Hinata said. "Mmm...plan...plan...PLAN!" Ino said. "Huh?" Sakura said. "You! Sasuke!" Ino shouted while pointing at Sasuke. "Let me speak..." Naruto said. "Go my boy!" Ino said. "She wants you to be a knight in shining armor to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said having an evil grin."Act like a boyfriend!" Sai said having an evil grin. "Go! Fighto!" Hinata cheered. "Okay...you don't want to let us down...do you?" Ino asked having an evil grin. "Fine...act..." Sasuke agreed. "A handsome knight!" Sakura thought.

ALICIA: UP TO HERE FIRST! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! WAIT FOR 14! AT 9 AM! 


	15. A Favor or A Punishment

ALICIA:I JUST WOKE UP! HERE'S 15! ENJOY! BY THE WAY... I DON'T THINK THERE'S MANY THAT DOESN'T WANT MY STORY SO I CAN THANK 3 GALS/GUYS. 2 GALS/GUYS THAT FAVORITED MY STORY! 1 PERSON FOR THE REVIEW!

Next Day...  
"Hmm...ah! There he is!" Ino pointed a boy. "Right!" Naruto and Sai said. Naruto and Sai run towards the boy and resist him. "Under Arrest!" Naruto said. "Jail! To Lawyer Yamanaka!" Sai said. "He's been captured Ino-sama!" Hinata said while keeping her binoculars. "Shall...I punish you? Or doing me a favor?!" Ino asked having an evil eyes and evil grin. "D-Do you a favor!" the boy said. "Kiba's chickened out!" Naruto whispered. "Yeah..." Sai whispered. "Ok! Kiba..." Ino said. "Do this...and this..mostly..." Ino whispered to Kiba. "G-Got it Ino-Hime!" Kiba said and run outside the classroom. "So...what's it?" the three asked. "It goes like this..." Ino whispered. "Rrrmmm...yeah!" Naruto said. "Stop whispering and sit your fucking asses down!" Jiraiya shouted. "Okay...what is used...here?" Jiraiya asked.

30 minutes later...  
"So...did you put it?" Ino asked. "Like you commanded Ino-Hime!" Kiba saluted. "Okay! Dismissed!" Ino said. "Hohoho!" Ino laughed with an evil look. "*Sigh* Really! Your GF's harsh!" Naruto said. "Yep! That's what I like about her! She's full of confidence! She can say anything from the bottom of my heart!" Sai said. "Hmmm...a loved one...what is it?" Naruto thought.

ALICIA:FINISH! WAIT FOR 3! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! 


	16. A Troubled Sakura

ALICIA:OKAY! JUST MADE IT! THIS IS 2:59 PM! HERE'S 16! PLEASE ENJOY!

"A loved one...what is it?" Naruto thought. "A loved one is a person you loved or care about deeply from the bottom of your heart!" Sai explained. "This guy can read minds of people!" Naruto thought and is sweating.

Meanwhile with Kiba...  
"Ah! Sakura!" Kiba said. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "Can you put these in the storage room?" Kiba handed things. "What? You're slacking off again?" Sakura said and recieved the things. "Thank you!" Kiba bowed and run. "H-Hey! Geez..." Sakura said.

Meanwhe with Ino...  
"Pretty please!" Ino bowed. "Guess so...but why don't you do it yourself?" Sasuke asked. "Because..." Ino said. "Because?" Sasuke asked. "Erm... I'm scared of dark places!" Ino said. "Got it! A bracelet isn't it?" Sasuke asked. "Thanks!" Ino bowed and run. "Gym...storage..." Sasuke thought.

Classroom...  
"They've done it!' Hinata reported. "Nice! Let's wait for the outcome!" Naruto said and clenched his fist. "Yeah! I'm back!" Ino entered. "Kiba entering!" Kiba entered. "Now..." Ino whispered. "'Gotcha,Captain!" Naruto saluted and exited. "Don't fail this..." Ino thought and smiled.

Gym storage...  
"Uh...heavy..." Sakura said. "Who's there?!"  
"A voice that is sounded familiar!" Sakura thought. "Oh! Sakura!" Sasuke comed out. "Ah...it's you...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said relieved. "Hrrrm? Someone forgot to close the door here...I should lock it..." Naruto said having an evil grin. (It's Ino's plan..) "Hey! Bastard! We're here!" Sasuke shouted. A click was heard. "Now...what am I gonna do? My heart's racing!" Sakura thought troubled but is blushing.

ALICIA:KYAAAA! THEY'RE LOCKED IN! BY THE WAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! WAIT AT 7! 


End file.
